


7k Ship Week

by pride_frog



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: 7K Ship Week 2021 (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pride_frog/pseuds/pride_frog
Summary: This is really short, but I've written stuff like this so many times that no matter what, it just feels repeated. I'm really excited for some of the other prompts, though.
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Comfort/ Nightmare/ Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but I've written stuff like this so many times that no matter what, it just feels repeated. I'm really excited for some of the other prompts, though.

Varian awoke with a start, tears pouring down his face. The voices from his nightmare echoed in his head, telling him everything he never wanted to hear again. That he was a monster, that he deserved everything that had happened to him. He wrapped his arms around himself and choked out a sob.  
“Varian?” A voice beside him said. He cried a little harder as Hugo pulled him into his arms, kissed the top of his head, and tucked his head under his chin. “It’s alright,” The blonde whispered to him. “You’re safe now. Everything is going to be ok. Just take deep breaths, ok? Just breathe.”  
After a few minutes, Varian stopped crying but remained curled up in his boyfriends’ arms.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Varian shook his head. Hugo kissed the top of his head again, pulling him closer.  
“Sorry for waking you up.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“You deserve a reward for putting up with me,” Varian whispered. Hugo cupped his face, turning it towards him.  
“You are my reward,” He said quietly, pressing their foreheads together. Even in the dark, he could see the blush that crept across the other man’s face and smiled. He wiped the last few tears from Varian’s face before giving him a kiss. Varian pulled away after a moment and laid down. Hugo followed suit, the other snuggling close and laying his head on his chest. Hugo placed a kiss to the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around Varian’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“I love you,” The blonde whispered into the dark.  
“I love you, too.”


	2. Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this at 1am while I was half asleep and I was cackling most of the time it took to write this.

“When was the last time one of you started a fire or made something explode?”   
“Four days ago,” Varian said sheepishly.  
“Is that the new record?” The raven-haired man nodded. Nuru pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.  
“You three are insane.”  
“We’re not insane, we’re alchemists. Fires just… come naturally to us,” Hugo chimed in. He was sitting next to Yong, wiping soot off of his glasses. Nuru raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He stared back, eyes squinting slightly. He tried putting his glasses on, but poked himself in the eye and looked away.  
Nuru laughed, Varian joining in after a moment.   
“Rude,” The blonde muttered.  
“Ya know what, just for that, I’m not going to make you help clean up.”   
“Oh, thank god.” Hugo stayed silent for a moment as he watched a slightly distressed Yong try to make the others stop laughing at his pain. “Hold on a second,” he said. “Nuru, do you seriously think my pain is funny enough to keep me out of cleaning?”  
“Yeah,” She responded, wiping a tear from her eye. Hugo got up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck and leaning on her. Nuru fell forward, catching herself on Varian, who caught her.  
“Get off of me!”  
“Nope!” Hugo went limp, causing Varian to fall.  
“Did you really have to do that?” Varian huffed, trying to push Hugo off of him. The blonde started laughing and wrapped his arms around Varian and Nuru. “Yong, get over here and help me squish them!”   
“Isn’t that mean?”  
“They laughed at me. They were mean first.” The young boy paused for a moment, then ran over and threw himself onto the pile. Varian had given up on escaping and instead glared at the blonde. Nuru, however, was still squirming, trying to get her arms free. She stopped, then started tickling the blonde. He started laughing and tried to squish her more, but had no success. Yong and Varian grinned, joining in on Nuru’s escape tactic. Hugo let go of them and rolled over beside Nuru, cackling.   
“Wait- Guys, stop- Hold on-“ Hugo was cut off by his awn laughter and curled up, somewhat effectively stopping the tickling.   
“Get him!” Nuru shouted. She threw herself over the blonde, Varian and Yong joining her. Hugo squirmed for a moment before stopping and glaring at the princess.   
“You’re mean.”  
“You’re the one who started this.”  
“No, you are! You laughed when I poked myself in the eye.”  
“Yeah, cause it was funny.”  
“Was not.”   
“Was too.”  
“Varian, tell Nuru to stop laughing at my pain.”  
“Nuru, stop laughing at my boyfriend’s pain.”  
“Never.”  
“Oh, well. Sorry, Hugo. I did all I could.” Yong giggled quietly, and Hugo made an offended noise.  
“You did not!”  
“You’re right. I didn’t.” Varian started laughing as Hugo turned to glare at him.   
“You’re mean,” Hugo said. He poked the other man’s nose, making him laugh a little harder.   
“Yeah, You’ve said that already.” Nuru rolled off of the others.   
“Come on, Yong. Let’s let them be gay in peace.” He got up, following her to where the explosion happened and started to clean it up. Varian kissed the tip of Hugo’s nose and smiled as it scrunched up a little.   
“No, you were mean. No affection for you right now.” Varian made puppy dog eyes and tilted his head a little.  
“Pleaaaaase? I’ll get Nuru to stop laughing at you.” Hugo looked at him and sighed.  
“Fine.” Varian smiled and kissed the tip of his nose again, then started peppering his face in kisses. Hugo cupped the other man’s cheek, guiding him down for a kiss on the lips.   
“Hey! Quit making out in front of the child!” Nuru shouted at them.   
“Yeah! It’s gross!” Yong added. They both laughed into the kiss before pulling away. Varian rolled off of Hugo and sat up. The blonde stood and pulled the other man to his feet.   
“We should probably go help them clean up.”   
“Wait, I want another kiss,” Varian said. Hugo wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto the tips of his toes before leaning down.   
“I SAID NO MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!” Hugo grinned and deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away and laughing at Yong’s overdramatic shriek. Varian leaned against Hugo for support as he cackled along with the blonde. Once they caught their breath, Varian pushed himself off of Hugo and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the others.   
It took them the rest of the day to clean up the mess that their explosion had caused. At least, the mess they could clean up. The wood for their fire that night was from the small tree that had fallen over.   
As they sat by the fire, Hugo looked at the people around him. His eyes lingered on Varian, who was laughing as a joke that Yong had made. The light from the fire danced across his face, casting it in a golden light. He felt his cheeks heat up as the raven-haired man turned towards him, smiling before resting his head on his shoulder. Hugo wrapped his arm around him, kissing the top of his head as the other curled up.  
“Ewie. PDA,” Yong said, scrunching up his nose in fake disgust. Hugo stuck his young out at him, an action that was returned by the young teen.   
“I can’t believe I’ve already felt with two years of this,” Nuru said.  
“Don’t worry princess, we’ll be out of your hair in a few weeks,” Hugo told her. She shook her head.  
“No. No, you won’t. I’ve gotten way to used to you idiots to never talk to you after this.”   
“Same,” Varian chimed in. “I mean, if I’m not selflessly and idiocy sacrificing myself to save you guys, what am I doing with my life?”   
“Staying alive?” Yong suggested.   
“You should listen to Firecracker. Thats a pretty good plan.” Hugo looked down at his boyfriend as he spoke.   
“Yeah, alright. I’ll listen to him.” Varian met Hugo’s eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss. Hugo returned it before pulling away.  
“I’m going to bed,” Yong grumbled. “You guys keep being gross.” He got up and walked over to his tent. “Good night!” He called as he crawled inside.  
“Good night,” Nuru shouted back. She turned to the two men. “You guys should get to bed, too. Varian, I’ll get you for second watch?” Varian nodded, them got up and pulled Hugo with him. They went to their tent and fell into bed together.   
As Hugo laid in his boyfriends’ arms that night, he admired the man asleep next to him. Hugo knew that he was perfect in every way, and he knew that he’d follow Varian to the ends of the earth and back if he asked. He spoke into the dark, and he swore that the dark whispered back.  
“I love you, Varian.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would put what I drew for day two on here, but I have no idea how. I posted it on my instagram if you want to check it out. https://www.instagram.com/p/CLaMKEYFy5r/


End file.
